I Ain't Gonna Kiss You
by Janyo
Summary: A short as Finnick story about the little fox's difficulty to show romantic feelings to his girlfriend, Gazelle.


Most of Gazelle's fans know that Zootopia's Angel with horns lives in Hotel Palm, in the most luxury Penthouse of the city, but not too many of them have reached it because the only way to get into her opulent apartment on the 71th floor it's by a special elevator that only Gazelle and a small number of employees have access, so this makes the place perfect for the singer in order to avoid being disturbed on her own home by her fans, paparazzi or any other annoying animal. However, the obvious exception to this rule is the mammals the doe invites by herself, and one of them it's her boyfriend, the cute and grumpy Finnick.

The unique pairing was enjoying a lazy Saturday night where both of them had preferred to stay on the female's wealthy apartment to watch a movie.

Over a large sofa on the living room, a gorgeous gazelle was sitting cross-legged using only a navy blue hoodie and black panties in order to his lover take pleasure in watching her wonderful naked thighs that made him crazy. For his part, Finnick was staying in front of her, over a fluffy green cushion so that the Gazelle didn't have troubles to hug her boyfriend from behind, while her humble breast lay over the fennec fox, for extra pleasure.

Nevertheless, Finnick wasn't pleased at all; when Gazelle suggested watching a movie at her place, he didn't actually think they spend the night watching a movie in her apartment, he had in mind something a little more… naughty, just as the female is with him in private, so he started to get friendly and to turn up the mood, but the girl just rubbed his large ears, pressed her thighs against him and scratched his sides playfully, all of them were clear signals that she wanted to finish to watch 'Pretty Wombat' without intermissions.

"Yo Horns, you know," Finnick interrupted, speaking to his girlfriend. "When you talked to me about to spend the night at your place today, I had something else in mind."

"Oh Finn, of course, there will be a lot to stuff to do later, very, very later… " the doe commented in a seductive tone. "Unless I have a headache, of course."

"You little…" he mumbled annoyed.

"But first, I wanted to fool around with my big boy a bit doing some… romantic stuff and so."

"Hey, you know me, I ain't exactly the most indicate dude for that, I'm literally the opposite to 'romantic'."

The doe hugged her lover suddenly and moved her snout closer to his sensitive ears.

"Of course you are, baby," she whispered sultrily.

The male shivered by the disturbing yet delightful sensation the singer was able to rouse in one of his easier to stimulate zones.

"I already told you to stop calling me 'baby', you dork," grumbled trying to sound more upset than uncomfortable. "And no, I ain't the lovey-dovey nor sickly-sweet type of mammal."

"Yes, you are, my little cutie-pie."

He snarled menacingly trying not to insult her.

"Yes, you are, on your own way, I don't have doubts. I didn't have my eyes on you for nothing"

"Bah, then you gonna disappoint; you shouldn't expect too much for me."

"Well, with your size I didn't expect too much any— Ouch!"

Finnick separate from her embrace abruptly and jumped down the sofa.

"Go to the hell, you ugly giraffe!" Finnick bellowed furiously. "I had enough of you joking with my height, I can't stand that stupid movie anymore, nor your awfully big apartment, and especially, I don't bear you, filthy goat!"

Gazelle relished annoying him and making lost his temper. Deep inside, she thought he too because felt their relationship was based mainly on bothering each other, but sometimes the doe was the one that does it the most and caused scenes like this one. She should have apologized and tried to amend the things but preferred to tempt fate.

"Oh… so that's why you are so angry. Is because of the penthouse, isn't?"

"Argh… Did you even listen to what I shouted you, deaf? Your stupid penthouse it's just one of the many reasons I'm beyond mad! I hate more you keep calling me 'baby' and their variants. Do you really think—?"

"Oh, come on, Finn, you know I was just joking ba… my little sweetheart."

"You son of a… And don't think I haven't noticed all the 'cute' words you use to refer to me!"

"But come back to the subject, about my apartment," she tried to hide a smirk.

"Don't dare to change me the subject you bi… You know what? Screw you! I ain't going to fall for that again, I know you freaking love to tease me. So keep watching your silly movie and touching yourself, because I outta here!"

"Oh, come on Finn. Don't overdone it. Remember that in this relationship there's only space for one drama queen and that's me."

The fennec fox a raised a brow. He wanted to be angry with her, shout aloud about how much hate her teasing attitude, but that last comment took him off guard and when Finnick looked at her angelic face and her devilish smirk, he couldn't resist a laugh. He hated to love her that way.

"How you do it, you witch? What kind of spell did you cast on me? Why I'm more turned on than mad with you just right now?" he tried to sound serious but wasn't able to hide a mischievous grin.

"Ha, ha," she laughed. "Well, you know I have a lot of talents. And one of them is here, in my lips." Then Gazelle leaned back on the sofa and laid down her head over one the of the armrest. "Come here and try them," she teased him in a sexy whisper.

With a big jump, the fennec fox landed over the sofa and close to his girlfriend. While she was staring at him from below, Finnick gazed at her face, at her beautiful and magnificent eyes, but some of her golden locks of hair didn't allow him to see an amber glance full of lust that had driven him crazy and calmed down his explosive nature.

He admired her some more seconds until the romantic yet lechy atmosphere was interrupted by the inopportune doe who was blowing kisses childishly and raising her arms in order to attract the vulpine close to her.

"Come here, baby. Come and give mamma what she wants"

Finnick frowned and looked at her annoyed.

"I ain't gonna kiss you… not again."

Without stop staring at him, the doe screwed up her face put and crossed her arms throwing a tantrum like a fawn.

"Why not?" said in a plaintive tone and inappropriate for her age.

"Because you don't deserve it, you damned goat!"

"Come on!" she repeated the same exaggerated intonation. "I already have apologized with you and promised never to do it again!"

The little fox laughed while he was crossing his arms and staring his girlfriend.

"Feh! What apologize? Don't get smart with me, doll, and don't think I'll swallow the 'I won't do it again' crap, you are a freaking incorregible girl!"

"And that's why I like you so much," she smirked, biting her lip.

Finnick laughed out loud once again but this time, he kneeled down and got close the doe, his snout was just some inches near of hers, Gazelle craned her large neck, look up at him from bellow and waited for his response.

"I like you, a lot, of course; but you have to learn to respect me, and if you keep teasing me, there won't be more, kisses, sexy strokes and games, and especially, we ain't getting down and dirty," he marked the last sentences with a victorious face.

The female look amazed for an instant, then she snorted a laughter that annoyed the little predator.

"Oh wait, are you serious? Won't you ended up losing, sweetheart?"

"I don't know… but yesterday you seemed you gonna died if we wouldn't have played car and garages on my van back there."

"Well, I couldn't help it, but you weren't hard to convince too. Moreover, I recall you all this whole discussion was because someone couldn't wait until the night to do stuff. So tell me, Who's the one more eager to…?"

"Argh, s-s-shut up!" he commented mad at her because knew she was right.

"Come here and shut me up," she dedicated a sultry glance. "You know exactly how."

"I ain't gonna move from here, Legs," the little fox growled a bit angry.

"Then I am not go— mph—"

Still kneeled down above her, Finnick was true with his word and just stretch out enough to planted on a odd kiss where the fox's upper lip touched her lower lip and vice versa, this highly unorthodox way to show affect caught Gazelle unaware but she accepted gladly, grabbing his lover's ears by her hooves to get closer to him. The fennec held with care the doe's large snout in order to profundize more the improvised kiss while he and his tiny tongue was fighting a lost battle against Gazelle's bigger and mischievous one. Some hot seconds later, they moved a quarter of inches away while were recovering the breath.

"See?" Gazelle muttered with some difficulty. "You can be a bit romantic when you put your heart in it."

"What, are you talk about the kiss?" he said between pantings. "Bah, I watched it on a movie, I always wanted to try it one day, and when I saw your face and those thick lips looking for me, I couldn't help it," mentioned relaxing his shoulders.

"Oh, yeah? What movie, hunk?"

"Spider-Ham"

"Oh… you're right, now I remembered, you little rascal," she pinched his cheeks. "It makes sense you got the idea from there, you actually love more child-like movies than romantic ones, tee-hee."

"You little— Argh!"

Before Finnick got angry again, it was Gazelle's turn to surprise him. She pulled him from back to front making him fall over her with a flip. For the fennec fox's luck, he landed over the not so abundant but very comfy and fluffy breast of her.

"You son of a… phew! Nice pillows ma'am"

"It was a wonderful touch, romantic or not. This is the kind of things I love of you. You never stop amaze me."

"And you never stop making fun of me, you giraffic," commented grumpily, but this didn't last too long, especially when he noticed his claws was grabbing her smooth chest.

"I love you, Finn," she whispered with sweetness.

"And I love the twins," he replied back rubbing the doe's breasts.

"I'll take that like a 'me too'."

When she was about to disrupt his fun, the fox's lips had already tasted the mouth of the love of his life. Maybe he wasn't very good with words, courtesy or insults, but at least Finnick knew other ways to show how much he cared for her. And romantic or not, she loved just the way he was.

After a while, they moved away a bit but without stop showing affection each other.

"How about instead of finish to watch the movie, we take a short intermission and shake the sheets of my room?"

"An intermission sounds nice, but why lost time there if we can't doing the same thing right here and now?"

"Here? Over this luxury sofa?" she questioned amazed, then smiled at him. "I like the way you think, darling, but not over this one. We receive visits here and I would prefer don't have to call someone to clean it after… well, you know..."

"Well, excuuuuuuse me, princess," he answered exaggerated while was playing with her golden curl.

"I excuse you, my little and cute knight in shiny armor," she replied back, erasing the smile in his face.

"Do you always have to have the last word?"

The doe's lips got closer to one of his big ears, and after she blew it tenderly, she spoke.

"Yes, I do, but you always can be the first one to shut my mouth up… and you know very well how to do so."

Gazelle said no more and kissed him passionately, getting comfortable in that so important sofa what was about to become in their new love nest. Finnick loved her back, letting his actions and body language told everything he couldn't with words.

Now they're both are watching a movie as it should be.

 **~The End~**

* * *

 _ **Author's notes:**_

 _Number 1. It is not the Finnzelle long-fic I was promised and number 2. no, there's no chapter two or a lemon fic. Go to the church and think about it (?). Sorry, I haven't updated ' **Dumb Fox** ' in ages, but this translating thing lately has been very complicated for me and has taken me too much time, but I hope this year I can finish with this precious baby monster of mine. Anyway, I hope you had enjoyed this short one-shot of Zootopia besto pairing. Like I commented before, this isn't the big Gazelle x Finnick fic I have in mind, but I want to write more about this crack-pairing for the English fandom, anyway, I hope you liked it. What do you think about it? About their relationship? Too sweet? Not romantic enough? Too much rude? I hope this new year you guys gift me a precious review or tell me what do you think about it, but if not, don't worry fellas… I will survive (?). God… I shouldn't have referenced that, anyways. Merry Delayed Christmas and a Happy New Year, folks!_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_

 _ **Zootopia** and their characters belong to Disney and their respective owners. The fanfic was written with no profit._

 _The story, characters, and incidents portrayed here are fictitious. Any resemblance to the reality is purely coincidental. No animals were harmed in the making of this fanfic but at least two of them got probably dehydrated a bit._

 _All rights (and lefts) reserved._

 _ **Credits:** Cover picture has made by **moromorowephi** , chapter first pic was made by **yelnats** and the second one by **ふにゃあさ (Funyaasa).**_

* * *

 _See ya later, folks and thanks for reading. ¡Hasta la vista, baby!_


End file.
